Wrath of the Diclonius Queen
by Ashikage
Summary: Naru was born three years before the Kyuubi attack and is born with powers rumored to be a myth among the nations. She has a disease that made her have horns on her head making most people despise her as a demon. Now back in Konoha she has met her younger brother and found a family to live with. Read and Review. FemNaru HIATUS
1. Escape, Ecounter and Genin Exam

Hey everyone as you know from my profile that this is my first attempt at a massive writing project. This first **real** one that I've ever attempted. I got the inspiration for this story after watching Elfen Lied some time ago. I liked the series but I didn't like how short it had to be so I created this crossover between Naruto and Elfen Lied. This will be my first attempt at writing something like this and hopefully it will be the best thing that I ever came up with. Oh for those of you who don't know _**A new Hope **_is discontinued and _**The Legend of Narukomi**_ has been deleted due to me having not liked it myself. Sometime in the future I may continue _**A new Hope**_ and possibly make it better.

Some of you know me as Saneup I've changed my profile name to Ashikage but it won't show up on any search engine with that specific name it will only show up as Saneup. Now for the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied or Naruto. If I did I would continue Elfen Lied and "edit" Naruto.

Hope yall enjoy my first big writing project, this is Saneup aka Ashikage signing off.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Wrath of the Diclonius Queen

Chapter One: Escape, Encounter and Genin Exam

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

_Naru Uzumaki was just an ordinary girl who wanted acknowledgement from the village population. She had a bright personality and a bright future ahead of her. She didn't realize, though, that she had a genjutsu placed on her to cover those hornlike protrusions coming out of her head. Those horns were no ordinary horns. They were part of a genetic mutation that had been going on for a thousand years. They had a name for people like her; Diclonius. She was only three when the villagers beat her to within an inch of her life to unlock her genetic mutational abilities. Thirty hands had appeared and tore apart the villagers in cold blood. The scene that the Hokage and Anbu had found her in was to say the least alien. Body parts and blood were everywhere and it made even the most seasoned shinobi hurl out their stomach's contents. The Fourth Hokage knew this type of carnage anywhere; it was the Wrath of the Diclonius Queen. _

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

**14 Years later  
An Island a hundred miles away from Fire Country  
Shinitsu Diclonius Research Institution**

Alarms were blaring all throughout the research facility. The guards were desperately trying to stop a crimson haired girl with unknown powers. It was a desperate feud to take down the girl but she just kept advancing on them. Her maximum effective lethality range was 15 meters and though they did their best to stay out of that range they were evidently cut down. It was a desperate feud in order to take down the nude girl but in the time they took to stop her advance countless had died within the facility already at the hands of the girl. She was commonly referred to as _"Hells Angel"_ since she literally caused carnage that made even the most seasoned of men of war vomit at the sight of the blood and body parts lying around her. It was simply absolute carnage in its greatest form. She was literally a living _"Hell"_ because of the amount of dead around her and an _"Angel"_ because she looked like a vixen in disguise but as they say looks can be deceiving considering what she was capable of.

Currently we find our _Hells Angel_ walking through the facility looking for a way out. She wore a restraining helmet that didn't do much good to stop her knee length crimson colored hair from falling to the ground. It was hard to recognize this girl, who stood at 5'8", as our protagonist hero. Her jiji had abandoned her to this retched facility for their _"research for the safety of humanity" _ten years agobut lately she had come to realize that wasn't the case when someone wearing a Dog Anbu mask came to her and revealed to her the one true reason about why the Hokage had _"abandoned"_ her. She would've killed him if it weren't for the sense of familiarity from the Dog masked Anbu she knew from a very young age.

Naru spotted another group of guards coming her way. They weren't within her 15m effective range but that doesn't mean she had other things at her arsenal. A pen lifted up from a dead officer's body and flew towards the approaching guards. The pen went straight through the officer on the right like tissue paper killing him instantaneously. They pointed their weapons and shot at her. The bullets deflected off her shield that she had created with her mind. Some were caught in the process and thrown back at them with enough force to kill an elephant. They screamed out in pain as their own bullets ripped through their own bodies like a hot knife through butter. She continued to approach them and her vectors shot out at them and began ripping them apart causing blood and guts to fly everywhere. Heads were ripped off and their bodies seemed to implode.

'Typical… just typical… they're afraid of their own deaths.' Thought Naru as she heard them scream out to let them live. 'I didn't like the way they treated me… so I'll treat them the same way they treated me… a thousand times over.' Their bodies were then lacerated with deep cuts and their throats were slashed and their balls cut off. More blood came from them. Once she was done with them she continued her advance towards the large metal door that was sealed shut. 'That won't stop me…not now.' She used her vectors to rip the door open and in turn revealed a much brighter hallway with a lot of guards in it. Naru found herself sensing multiple weapons pointed at her from multiple sides all around her. She smirked under the restraining helmet.

"C'mon Naru you can't get through. The whole facility is sealed shut and not even your vectors could rip them open. Give up." Said a man wearing a dull blue business suit with white stripes. 'Just like Kiramo to say what I can and can't do.' "We'll see about that _Kiramo-san." _She said in a voice that meant pain. It made the men around her flinch as she let out a significant amount of killing intent. "Take her down!" Kiramo shouted confidently though inside he was frightened. The officers fired their weapons and the automated turrets from on the ceiling and the walls in turn fired as well. She let out a massive shockwave of power as her vectors shot out and ripped apart the men limb from limb and took the automated turrets from the walls and then threw them at the guards trying to stop her from escaping. They collided with the officers and it made sickening crunching noises. They continued to roll about until they either hit a wall or just stopped by running over more of the assembled guards.

She let out another shockwave which seemed to knock them off their feet. The bullets from their weapons were easily blown back with enough force to rip open one of the metal doors in the Institution. "You won't stop me this time _Kiramo_." She stressed the man's name which caused him to flinch. 'I've never seen her act like this before. She would usually give up after the first wave. She's never shown this much carnage in one place even before she got here.' He looked over at the girl from the behind the metal crate. He ducked as several bullets went passed him.

"Damn to close." He cursed. 'I need a way to stop her but how. There's nothing I can think of. My mind is blank.' A crate flew passed him along with several guards. There were screams of pain all around him. There was nothing he could do but to run. 'But where to?' He surveyed the hall and found a door on the left side of it. 'My only chance of escape.' He looked over the crate and ducked just in time to see another group of dismembered officers flying over him with a ripped off turret. 'I need to get over there without her detecting me.' Indeed he needed to. So he got up and ran for the exit but sadly lady luck wasn't on his side as Naru had sent one of her vectors at him. "You're not getting away this time you bastard!" She yelled and her vector tore through his chest and evidently his heart killing him. She dropped the man and sent out one last shockwave powerful enough to destroy the entire island and send its parts sinking to the bottom of the ocean. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out as the shockwave ripped through the facility taking anything in its path with it.

From outside, the facility could be seen blowing up from the inside as windows were blown open by the force of the explosions taking place within it. The island was literally blowing up from the inside. There was a flash and then a loud explosion typically from a hydrogen bomb. From far away Fire Country could see the flash and heard the explosion and the rising mushroom shaped cloud rising up in the island's place. It was reported to the authorities that in turn told the Daimyo who in turn told the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Konohagakure no Sato. The hokage sent out his most trusted shinobi on a possible Suicide Mission that was considered to be a SSS-Class mission. They had been gone for a week before they showed up with a girl with knee length crimson hair, red eyes and covered with a blanket.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxx

The Hokage had lived for a long time and was at the ripe old age of 76 and had seen many weird and dangerous things in his life but not something this weird and possibly dangerous. He was currently sitting behind his desk and rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on which was typical for situations like these. The situation, however, involved one crimson haired, red eyed girl sleeping on the couch. The Anbu had told him there story. The story involved the girl washing up on the shore of Fire Country right outside Kasasaku, a town known for their abundance of fish and how they prepared it.

She was found by a Police Officer doing his daily rounds around the area the beach she washed up on was in. He quickly requested an ambulance when he saw the blood on her form. When the paramedics came and got her they didn't find any wounds on her body and it made them curious as to why she didn't have wounds but had blood on her body. The officer heard from them that there were no wounds but there was blood he had them to take samples of the blood on the girl. The results were horrifying to say the least as the blood was from what they counted to be above a thousand men and possibly women.

She was put in a padded holding cell where she awoke a few days later. It appeared that she wasn't at the least happy with it and almost would've wrecked the room if it hadn't been for a certain anbu to show up inside the room with the cop beside him. When they had entered, however, she went into a fit of rage at the sight of the cop who had an attire similar to that of the Institution officers and guards, but when she caught sight of the anbu she immediately calmed down. The Dog Anbu had seen her eyes and they held murderous things behind the deep depths of red. He barely noticed it. The Anbu told the cop that they would take her back to the Leaf Village and it caused a reaction from the cop. He had told the anbu that he was basically signing his own death warrant just for taking her with him. The anbu in turn had told him he knew her a while back and that he could possibly take her without her harming anyone along the way. Needless to say the cop tried to reason with him about taking the girl with him but the anbu had convinced him and they let her go. The girl was then wrapped up in a blanket and brought back to the village. Thus they were here in the Sandaime's office reporting their mission.

The hokage sighed and muttered something along the lines of 'I'm getting to old for this shit.' He looked up at the anbu and said "You may go now. Kakashi… Yugao" The respective anbu looked back at him before he continued, "I need you to stay after for a bit. I feel like there are some things you both need to know about her." He gestured to the sleeping girl on the couch. They nodded and said "Hai Hokage-sama." Sarutobi let the rest of the anbu team leave his office before he performed some seals and muttered something. He looked up at the anbu and said, "Take off your masks. I sealed this room so nobody can get in or out nor be able to see into or hear from the outside." The anbu hesitated. Taking off their masks was like dishonoring their parents. But nevertheless they complied.

The hokage sighed again. "I assume you've heard of this girl." He said gesturing to her again and they nodded in return. He sighed again before saying "I'll be straight forward. She's no ordinary human as I'm sure you've noticed. The horns on top of her head give it away." He said pointing to the protrusions on top of her head. "Hokage-sama why are you implying about her not being normal?" said the raven haired girl known as Yugao. The hokage sighed before replying "What I'm implying is that Naru has a disease that many from her clan are born with. I'm sure you've heard about the mysterious abilities the Uzumaki clan wields," They nodded. "well that's part of the disease. She's what you would call a pure blooded Diclonius." "A Diclonius?" pondered Kakashi. The hokage muttered something before saying "Diclonius are a race of genetically "improved" human beings." He said with his fingers gesturing quotes for the word improved. He saw Kakashi's blank look but in his eyes he understood some of it. He sighed saying, "They have these abilities that allow them to do things normal humans can't do. They are able to lift things with their minds and block anything coming their way with a powerful mental barrier called a Vectorial Barrier. What most people who have heard about what they can do, haven't heard of how they could do it. They have something called Vectors which can be used to block the things thrown in their path. They only appear when they are vibrating so fast that you can see them, but that only happens when they are mad. Naru is rumored to have at least thirty of these vectors and she has caused numerous deaths with those powers of hers."

Yugao decided to voice a question that had been running through her mind for the past several minutes. "What are asking of us Hokage-sama?" "I'm asking you to take care of Naru. She has seen things and done things that would cause even the most mentally stable people to commit suicide. She needs a family to love and take care of her and further more she needs someone to teach her the ways of the ninja though in the past she did have some ninja training. She needs to be taught how to live again." They were shocked by his words and both were thinking the same thing 'What happened to her.' Needless to say they agreed immediately. The hokage had them sign the adoption forms and had Naru clothed in a suitable shinobi outfit which consisted of black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, and a white kimono with red roses going from her left shoulder down to her right hip. A kunai pouch was on her left hip and a shuriken pouch was on her right one. Her hair was neatly brushed and went down to her knees. She had taken a shower before all of this could happen and needless to say she had felt great.

She was then told that she would possibly be put on a team with people she barely knew. The meetings would be a week from tomorrow after she took the Genin exam. After they had left the Hokage sighed and thought, 'How would your son react to know that he had a sister the whole time, huh Minato.' He sighed before pulling out a piece of paper and wrote down a letter to Iruka Umino, the teacher to the current graduating class of village shinobi. After he wrote he called in an anbu and told him to take to Iruka. Then the hokage went back to his prized orange book.

After a good night's rest we find Naru walking to the Ninja Academy. She had on a serious look on her face and in the depths of her eyes they held murderous acts that she had committed in the past. She was walking alone and following the directions she had been given by the Hokage who had visited the family at their new home earlier this morning. He had made some small talk with them about how they were doing, how they would take care of Naru and stuff along the those lines.

After about twenty minutes of walking she'd found the academy and was somewhat amazed by it architecture. The gardens around it as well as the fountains truly gave it a serene look. Not only that but the solid marble walls and the wood bordering made it stand out but in a good way. 'So this is the place huh. I wonder what it's like. I hope I don't have to kill anyone senselessly.' She started thinking about what happened in the past. It was about her finding a place to live and having to murder the families that lived in them. She kept thinking more about the past and how she could do something about it but sadly there was nothing that she could do.

She looked around the academy grounds and noticed students entering the building. Some were somewhat close to her age but others looked real young to be in the academy. The older students appeared to be at least 13 or 14 while she was 17. The younger ones appeared to be somewhere around 4 to 5 to 6. Apparently she was considered an 'elder' among these hopeful genin. She didn't mind, she didn't mind at all. She could probably teach them the life of a ninja but with her experiences with that life they would probably be throwing up their own guts as she told her own story about her supposed adventures.

Naru sighed before she entered the academy. Once inside she passed students entering their respective classes. They were looking at her curiously and wondered why she had horns on her head like an oxen. She chose to ignore the muttered questions and continued looking for her class. 'Room one o five if I remember correctly.' After walking and getting some directions along the way she had found the room on the other side of the academy. 'Here it is.' She thought haphazardly. 'Time to get it over with. I wonder how they would see me as.' She thought. She held up her hand and knocked on the door.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Inside the Classroom

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

From inside the classroom Iruka heard a knocking sound on the door from outside the room. He looked up from his desk and turned towards the door while thinking, 'This must be the new student, I wonder what my impression of her would be.' "Come in." He said and the door slid open and revealed a stunningly gorgeous looking girl with crimson hair that cascaded down to her knees. She wore black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals and a white kimono with red roses going down from her left shoulder and to her right hip. She had a kunai pouch on her left hip and a shuriken pouch on her right hip. Her breasts were a sizeable DD-cup that seemed to fit her frame well.

Iruka noticed that she was too old to be the new student the Sandaime could be talking about but none the less he welcomed her. "Ah you must be the new student?" She looked at him curiously. Iruka mentally shivered when he saw her crimson eyes look over him. They held things nobody like her could have seen let alone done. The depths of those eyes held numerous mysteries that intrigued and frightened him at the same time. 'Nobody should have those eyes let alone a new student.' He thought quietly. She finally looked him straight in the eye. "Indeed I am. You must be Iruka Umino?" She questioned. "Yes, that's me. May I ask your name?" "My name is Naru Uzumaki." Suddenly a yell rang out from a certain loud mouthed, orange jumpsuit wearing kid with blond hair. "WHAT?" Yelled the boy. This got the classes attention. Iruka rubbed his ears while Naru didn't do anything to show that her ears were straining from the screech. "Naruto no need to be so loud." He looked up at the entire class and noticed that they were tuned into it as well.

Iruka sighed before saying, "Everyone we're having a new student today. Could you introduce yourself Naru? Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." She nodded and said, "My name is Naru Uzumaki. My likes are being there for hurting people, training and my family. My dislikes are the things done to me when I was in that retched institution for most of my life. My hobbies include training with my made family helping homeless people. My dream is…" She paused as the tension in the room seemed to be affecting the people in the room. "My dream is to stop killing people for no reason and to not let my bloodline not get the best of me." She somewhat hesitantly. This caused numerous gasps in the room including the instructors. 'What could she have possibly been through that could be worse than my brother killing my clan?' 'What did she mean by Institution?' 'She's hot. Don't get a boner, don't get a boner. Damnit Akumaru.' 'Munch munch.' 'Troublesome red head. And I thought my mom was confusing by what she said. Yawn zzzzzz.' 'I do have a family after all. And Sasuke said I was a clan less loser.' Those were the thoughts of some of those in the room. Iruka stood up from his seat, cleared his throat and said, "Now that that is out of the way we will now begin the exam. Naru could you sit next to Sasuke please, Sasuke raise your hand." The student in turn raised his hand and Naru went over to sit next to the brooding boy. "You have forty minutes to complete the written portion of the exam. After the written test is done we'll do the taijutsu portion and then finally the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. You may begin as soon as you get the test." Said Iruka as he walked up and down the aisles of desks handing them their tests.

Naru looked at her own test and noticed how the questions were written. She smirked and sent out her vectors to probe the minds of the examinees and examiners. Several of the students had felt something inside their mind but it was gone within the same amount of time it took to get in. Naru's thirty vectors had collected the answers and within seconds she had finished her test. She went further in for some of the people in the room and found some useful information like jutsus and taijutsu styles. Within seconds she decided that the styles that they used were of some use but didn't fit her body type so she tweaked them and put them together to form a new mixed style of taijutsu. Her mind processed the moves and immediately committed them to muscle memory.

Seeing no one else had finished their tests Naru raised her hand and called Iruka over to come and collect her test. This caused some looks to be thrown at her; even Shikamaru looked in her direction. He smiled,' Looks like I'm not the only smart one around here.' He thought. Within forty minutes students began turning in there tests. The results between Naru, Shikamaru and Sasuke were interesting to say the least. Naru scored the highest, Shikamaru scored second and finally Sasuke scored third. After the written exam came the taijutsu portion of the exam. The students were taken out to the sparring grounds just outside the academy. There they would pair up with someone to spar and would move up in some sort of mini-tournament.

Iruka assigned each of the students to pair up and spar with each other. The winner would move up and take on the next person and so on so forth. After the spars and the winner being Naru, came the Ninjutsu portion. They were to go back inside to the Academy Exam Room where they would finish the exam and be given their Konoha headband which would symbolize them as shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato.

As they filed into the Exam Room the students couldn't help but feel nervous about whether they would pass or not. Even Naru was nervous and she had collected the information for the three basic jutsus which were the Henge, the Replacement Technique and the Clone jutsu. She had even collected the information from the chuunin's minds in order to do it correctly. In order to do the Clone jutsu she would need little chakra; which she had loads of it, possibly that of at least two kages; and the precise control over her chakra in order to perform the jutsu. She reviewed the technique more so then the Henge and the Replacement technique combined.

Iruka stood in front of the nervous students and prepared to say the usual thing he said to every graduating class of shinobi. "Alright. This last portion of the exam will be on the three academy techniques; the henge, the replacement jutsu and the clone jutsu." Naru noticed her long lost brother's facial expression which he was trying to hide. 'He can't do the bushin. He simply has too much chakra, like me." She sighed at her long lost brother's face scrunching up in frustration. She tuned back into what Iruka was saying. "This year we'll be allowing you to perform one of your personal jutsu to make up for one of the three academy jutsus that you can't perform. This will give you the points to make up for which jutsu you can't perform but it is only for one technique. That still means you may still fail this exam." Iruka looked at his students soon to be genin's facial expressions especially one of his favorites; the orange wearing jumpsuit boy with spiky blonde hair and bright personality. 'I really hope you can do it this year, I really do. Do your best Naruto.' "Now we'll call you up in alphabetical order by last name. You will then go into the room to the left of me and there your fate as a genin will be decided. Good luck to you all. First up is Shino Aburame…" Iruka walked into the other room followed by Shino. Shino was an interesting character to Naru; always quiet, didn't act out and always used logic in his words. 'Every Aburame does that but they do it an interesting way.' She tuned out what was going on around her and just thought about what might happen if she even graduated.

The rest of the exam went without much worry. Naru had decided to help out her long lost brother in his situation of having to perform the bushin. She sent one of her vectors towards the back of Naruto's head and implanted the information within his skull. He suddenly perked up when he felt something enter his head and the info on how to do the bushin just came to him. After the others went in and did their exams it time was for Naru and her long lost brother to do the exam. Naruto went in first and did his exam and to Iruka's and Mizuki's amazement he did the bushin flawlessly. That earned him the right to become a ninja. Now it was her turn to become a genin. Naru heard her name being called and she walked down the aisle and into the Exam Room where she saw Mizuki and Iruka sitting behind a desk. They both had a pen in their hands and a paper in front of them.

"Naru would please do the henge?" She nodded and did the correct hand seals and there was a poof. In the smoke stood the Sandaime. Iruka nodded and said, "Please perform the replacement jutsu." She did the correct seals and in her place was Mizuki. Iruka nodded and chuckled at Mizuki's facial expression. It was a mixture of anger, embarrassment and frustration. She redid the jutsu and they were in there respective places. "Now would you please perform the Bushin." Naru calmed herself before doing the jutsu while using the information she had gotten from the other students and instructors. There was a puff of smoke and around Naru were twenty bushin. Iruka nodded and wrote down her scores. "Congratulations Naru, you're now a genin of Konoha. Please come and get a headband of your choice." She walked over to the desk slightly relieved that she had passed like her long lost brother and picked up her chosen headband.

_The day was long and somewhat eventful for Naru. She had finally found a family that she could love for the rest her life. She had also met her long lost brother whom she'd heard of only in small conversations with the guards outside of her containment chamber in the destroyed Institution. She was officially a genin like her brother and could be with her new family. _

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Wow… just wow. I'm amazed with myself. I read the story myself and found out that it was great. I'm not sure how yall would think of it. That's the reason for reviews ya know. So this is the first chapter of _**Wrath of the Diclonius Queen **_and it looks great. Now I'm not going to have the jutsus spelt out how they would possibly look like. Too much of a hassle anyway. And you should know the meaning for those jutsus. Now this is my first big writing project that I'm hoping to finish sometime in the future and as you know from my profile that this is a review driven story. So Read and Review. This is Saneup aka Ashikage signing off.


	2. Team Meeting

Hey it's me again. As I said on my profile page I was really amazed with how many views and visitors as well as favorites. It makes me truly happy. Now as for Naru's past that some of you may have had questions about in the last chapter, it will be explained in some later chapters. I'm sure yall are anxious to hear about her past. Well I'll be blunt the last chapter gave some hints as to what she did. Our dear friend gave some of these hints; here's two of them, _**"Naru is rumored to have at least thirty of these vectors and she has caused numerous deaths with those powers of hers."**_ And here's the other of the two, _**"She has seen things and done things that would cause even the most mentally stable people to commit suicide."**_ Those two hints should be viable about what her past was like. Some of you were probably giddy about what her past was like and thought of possible ideas; PM your ideas about her past. Several ideas would help narrow it down the thousand possibilities of Naru's past running through my head.

Now as far as the last chapter went let's just put this way; I was amazed at how many views and visitors I got from it. Thanks guys. Though I hope there would be more reviews but otherwise it was great to see so many people view it. Now for the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Elfen Lied.

Wrath of the Diclonius Queen

Chapter Two: Team Meeting

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Naru sighed as she sat in her usual seat next to the window. The skies were clear and the heat of the yellow sun certainly helped to warm things up for this cool morning. Today would be there team assignments and team meetings. It had been a week since coming to the academy and a week since her inevitable take down of Mizuki. Mizuki had tried to take the forbidden scroll for his master Orochimaru. He had formulated a plan to get the scroll by using Naruto as his bait. Sadly that part had failed and he had to resort to more sneaky tactics. Let's just say, when the Anbu had found him he was laying in a puddle of his own blood and with his limbs lying around him. The Hokage knew who did the job however. Naru was the only one capable of that type of carnage. No one else was able to rip off limbs that forcefully.

Naru sighed again and cursed herself for arriving early. She had arrived at 7:00am, an hour before their team assignments and an hour before the other students arrived one of which included her brother. She put her head into her right hand, 'Probably still asleep at home I guess.' She thought quietly. Even though Naruto had been adopted into the family at her request, he still had trouble adapting to it. There adopted parents had left before she even woke up and had left a note saying they would see them soon or more specifically Kakashi. She didn't know what he had planned for today but she had feeling it was going to be interesting. By interesting I mean that she would burn his smutty books just to show him not to be late. 'I really hate it when he's late.' She had found out a couple of days ago about his tardiness problem from the Hokage himself. Though the Hokage knew she had an eye out for a certain orange book he so "happily" hid from her via a small compartment in his desk. He had come to realize that she _hated_ that book with a passion. How he had come to realize it well let's just say it didn't well for him. He had ended up in the hospital for a couple of days. That was one of those reasons if she saw the orange book in anyone of the male gender's hands.

Naru heard the door slide open in the room and she looked away from the window towards a certain pupil less Hyuga. Her name was Hinata. Naru had noticed that Hinata would look at her brother with a look that told her that she had a crush on him. She was also one of those punctual ones that wanted to be on time for everything. It didn't matter what it was, she was always early and/or on time. Naru had come to respect the girl's attitude towards Naruto. It wasn't everyday that someone with a bijuu sealed in them would have a secret crush. She smiled as Hinata walked up the steps and sat in her usual seat in the corner of the room. That little corner was directly to the right of Naru. Shikamaru and Choji would sit there with Hinata and talk for a bit before Iruka would come in and started his usual lectures. Shikamaru in turn would just take a few z's during the lecture. Naru looked at the time from the clock situated above the chalkboard. It read 7:33am. She sighed, 'They'll be arriving soon. My brother better not be late or I'll send him into next week.' She thought.

The door opened again and more students started arriving. Among them were Shikamaru; the lazy kid with a pineapple shaped hair; Choji; the f… er… big boned kid who always seemed to have something to eat; Sasuke Uchiha; the arrogant, broody emo kid with a duckass hairdo; and some others she didn't care to learn their names. She continued looking out the window and admired the clouds passing overhead. 'Shikamaru was right this is a peaceful way to pass the time.' Time passed and more people had arrived one of which was her brother. Naru looked around the room and noticed one thing. 'The overly loud banshee and her bitch haven't shown up yet.' Not very ladylike to use such crude language, but hey she hated those two. Suddenly two sets of loud thundering feet came blasting into the room. 'There they are…' She looked at the clock, 'and right on time too.'

"Hah, I made it in first Forehead girl." Yelled the platinum blonde haired, purple wearing girl. 'Here we go with the arguing again.' Naru thought. "No way, Ino pig. My toe was an inch into the room. There's no way you made it into the room before me." This continued for several more minutes before Iruka came in and shouted with his Big Head jutsu, "SHUT AND SIT DOWN!" This caused the arguing girls to jump in surprise and walk to their respective seats by their precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto seemed to be in the crossfire of it all as they were telling him to move from the seat. No one noticed a tick mark on Naru's forehead. 'That's it. They're getting it.' Suddenly both girls were holding their heads and screaming out in pain. Naru used her vectors to pick them up and sit them on separate sides of the room with tape put on their mouths. "Ah much better." Said Naru as she relaxed in her seat. This caused several sweat drops to appear on the back of their heads and to angry girls trying to get the tape off their mouths.

Iruka just watched the spectacle with mild humor while thinking, 'Just like her to do that.' He continued to watch it for several more minutes before he cleared his throat drawing their attention. Once he had their attention he started his speech, "I'd like to congratulate all of you on your hard work this year at the academy. You've all shown me what it takes to be a ninja and as of now you are all official ninja of Konoha. Your job as a Konoha shinobi won't be an easy one as you will encounter hardships that you're forced to make a life changing decision. The life ahead of you will be the life you chose to walk. The path of the ninja will cause you to end your life or save someone's life. The Will of Fire burns brightly in your hearts. As of today you are no longer my students, you are the village's teachers. You lead by example. And the example you put out will influence those around you to do what you did in the future. Now you've made me proud and most importantly you've made the village proud. Now with that said I will assign you your teams and your sensei will pick you up after lunch. Now Team one is…" Naru tuned him out and thought of the possibilities her brother might face what she had to face at very young age.

"Next is team seven. This year team seven will be a five man squad. The members are Naru Uzumaki… Naruto Uzumaki…" 'I'm on the same team as my brother.' She looked in his direction. 'He's probably thinking the same thing.' "…Sakura Haruno…" "Yes!" Naruto shouted. 'I'm on the same team as Sakura-chan.' Meanwhile Sakura banged her head on her desk and said, "Oh no." Somehow without anyone noticing she had taken off the tape but had the marks from the tape. "…Sasuke Uchiha." "Ha true love prevails Ino pig!" Yelled Sakura as she pumped her fist in the air. It was Naruto's turn to bang his head on the desk. "I'm doomed." He muttered quietly. "Your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naru had a tick mark on her forehead, 'That late ass bastard better not be tardy or I'll burn his books.'

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Memorial Stone

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Kakashi shivered as he felt the need to put his hands on his precious book while consciously thinking, 'I get the feeling someone's out to get my precious books.'

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Back at the Academy

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Naru continued to listen to Iruka as he announced the rest of the teams. "Team eight will be… Hinata Hyuga… Shino Aburame… and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin sensei will Kuranai Yuuhi." "Alright! Akumaru we got Hinata."Yelled Kiba. "Team nine is still in circulation from last year so Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka… Akamichi Choji… and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now that the teams have been announced I will say this once more; YOU are ninja of Konoha and there will be a difficult life ahead of you. Good luck to you all." And with that he left the room. The students now turned genin walked outside the academy where the lunch tables were set up at. Naru had gone with her brother to the Ichiraku Ramen stand a little ways away from the academy where she would treat him to lunch. The other students remained at the academy where they talked about their future as a team.

Naru had been watching her younger malnourished brother mow down the ramen like for the past fifty minutes. She sighed and shook her head, "You shouldn't eat that much Naruto. You could choke." Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. She shook her head again. She wasn't even finished with her first bowl and he was already on his 8th bowl or ramen. 'Sometimes I wonder if I'm even related to you, Naruto.' She thought quietly. She looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter. "Hey Naruto it's about that time. We should be heading back to the academy right now." Naruto finished up his bowl of ramen before saying, "I wouldn't want to miss my first team meeting, sis." Naru chuckled. 'Neither would I, little brother.' She stood up from her stool and put back on her emotionless face. She went to pay the old man but he said it was on the house. She couldn't help but agree with that. With that they began their trek back to the academy where they would meet there sensei. 'And if he's late this time, I'll be sure to burn every book he gets.' She thought devilishly. Meanwhile Kakashi felt another shiver and thought, 'There it is again.' He looked down at the weapons pouch his book was in. Then he thought, 'Someone's out to get you booky-chan. I won't let them get you. I won't.'

Meanwhile Naru and her younger brother Naruto had just arrived back at the academy where they would meet there sensei. After they would meet their sensei they would have their team meeting somewhere other than this room they sat in. Well they had better get comfortable because Kakashi won't be there on time. One hour passed and the team were sitting there trying to remain as calm as they could. One more hour passed and everyone but Naru was calm. One more hour passed and we find Naru having her thirty Vectors visible to the naked eye and thrashing around while her eyes seemed like they were on fire and her hair was spread out in nine different clumps. She was already plotting of ways to burn his precious books and then kill him if need be. Everyone in the room felt the killing intent rolling off in waves and the pressure in the room was getting to be unbearable. 'Our sensei had better get here soon before she starts killing everybody.' Thought Sakura inching away from the thrashing hands coming from their teammate's back. She was wondering what they were along with her other teammates. 'I've seen scary things, but this is just downright devilish in my opinion.' Thought Naruto as he too inched away from his sister. 'I wouldn't want to be sensei.' Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who thought this.

In the hall of the academy and just right outside the door Kakashi felt an ominous feeling coming from the room. It was telling him that he will most likely die if he opened this very door that he stood in front of. 'Eh they're genin. What could the possibly do to me hmmm?' He thought to himself confidently. Unfortunately when he opened that door he was immediately forced to a replace himself with something otherwise those transparent arms would have ripped him apart. He mentally sweat dropped, 'What I ever do to you Naru.' He thought. 'Oh that's right I'm late and it's all your fault booky-chan.' He thought as his body shivered at the thought at his adoptive daughter doing something to his precious Icha Icha collection. He appeared right behind Naru who in turn grabbed him with her now invisible vectors and her hair. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this idea. Her head slowly turned towards him. He could see those eyes held murderous thoughts about his prized books and evidently himself. He decided to replace himself with a note he had written for this type of situation. The genin saw the puff of smoke and then the note in there sensei's place. Naru picked up the note after having calmed down instantly. She read the note aloud, "Meet me on the roof." She crumbled the note in her hands and chucked it into the garbage bin which didn't miss. "Oh he's so getting it this time." She said using her vectors to go through the open window and onto the roof leaving the other genin in the room by themselves.

When they got there the jonin was in chess match with Naru who was winning by the way. Said jonin looked up and Naru and said, "There's no way you're this good." Naru smirked evilly. Kakashi didn't like the smirk on Naru's face. "Checkmate." His eyes widened and he looked down at the board. "Wha…b….how?" He stuttered. Naru smiled. "When you weren't looking." She said simply. Kakashi eyes widened in realization. 'You sneaky bastard.' He thought. "C'mon Kashi its time to pay up. You know what would happen if I won." Kakashi grumbled and took out his precious book while crying anime tears. The students not five feet away from them sweat dropped and watched in mild fascination as Naru took the book and threw it in the air, performed some seals and blew out a massive dragon of fire which roared and then engulfed the book. 'How could she have that much power?' Sauske thought venomously. 'Wow sis is so cool.' 'Eh Sasuke-kun can do it much better than her. **Cha yeah he can.**" Guess who.

After a few minutes of Kakashi mourning the loss of his book everything was back to normal and the genin except Naru were sitting down on the stone seats of the academy roof. Naru was situated across from Kakashi leaning on the railing with her arms crossed. She was staring intently at Kakashi as started his sentence he had conjured up in his mind. "So how about you introduce yourselves." "What would like to know?" asked Sakura. "Hm, how 'bout your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." "Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura asked yet again. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business, so are my dislikes. My hobbies and dreams for the future are none of your business." Naru shook her head. 'Bullshit Kashi. You know damn well that I know what those things are.' She thought to herself. "You, the troublesome blonde, you start." 'Pulling a page from the Nara's eh Kashi.' "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training and my big sister. I don't like the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and certain duckbut bastards." Naru laughed aloud. This caused their heads to turn her way. She waved them off saying it was nothing. "My hobbies include being with my big sister, and training with my family. My dream for the future is to become Hokage so people with acknowledge me for who I am and respect me." Naru smiled. Kakashi however thought differently. 'He likes ramen. Who am I kidding I knew that already. Nice dream though.' "You, pinky, your next." He said pointing to Sakura who in turn grumbled something about being called Pinky.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" She looked at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" She looked at Sasuke and blushed. "My dream is…" She looked at him again and squealed. Kakashi sweat dropped. 'She's obsessed with the Uchiha… I should've known.' "What about your dislikes?" He asked. "I hate Naruto and Ino pig." Kakashi shook his head. 'He's not that bad once you get to know him.' "Emo kid you're next." He said this time pointing to Sasuke who in turn glared at him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't have any likes but I have a lot of dislikes. I don't really have any hobbies and I wouldn't call it a dream. It's more of an ambition; to kill a certain man." 'He's an avenger. I should've known.' Kakashi looked at Naru and said, "You pervert hater, you're up." Kakashi shivered when she sent him a not so sweet smile his way that promised pain. Naru got off the railing and said, "My name is Naru Uzumaki. I rarely have any likes but one of them is my little brother. My dislikes are many but the two I dislike most are a certain bastard _snake_ and _perverts_." She said venomously. Kakashi wondered what she meant by snake. There was only one snake that he could possibly think of at the moment and that was… 'She couldn't possibly mean _him_ could she? Hmm, guess we'll find out sooner or later.' "My hobbies include helping hurt people and helping homeless people in their time of need. My dream is saving others with my disease from the horrifying experimentation and finding the motherfucker for starting it all and then killing him without remorse." She said the last part so venomously that it caused the people around her on the roof to shiver in fright. Kakashi could only imagine what had happened to her when he had found her in that holding cell.

Kakashi cleared his throat getting their attention and breaking them from their thoughts. "Now that that is out of the way we're going to do something together before we start our duties to the village." Naruto got excited about this and wondered what they were. Naru chuckled at his antics to figure it out. But Naruto's hopes were ruined when Kakashi said, "We're going to do survival training." Naru chuckled at Kakashi. This caused him to turn his head towards her. "Something you want to say Naru." "Oh nothing just that whatever you say will evidently get kill their hopes for being ninja. I can already tell what you're going to say to them so allow me to do the honors." Kakashi eye smiled, "Go right ahead then. Let's see if you know what I was going to say." He hadn't realized what she meant until he felt something enter the back of his head. She smirked. "That's what I meant about how I knew what you were going to say. Anyway…" She turned towards the rest of the group. "This test has a 66.6% failure rate and/or higher." This caused them to flip out with mixed facial expressions. She laughed. "I knew you would flip, especially you Naruto." She looked over at Kakashi and said, "You may continue Kakashi or do you want me to burn more of those retched for being late tomorrow." Kakashi cried anime tears about the burning of his precious books which caused the team safe for Naru to sweat drop at his antics.

After recovering from his anime crying session and promising not to be late for fear of his books being burned he turned to the group. "We'll meet at training ground seven tomorrow at 5:00am. Don't be late. Oh and don't eat breakfest…" Everybody safe for Naru who just rolled her eyes listened intently on what Kakashi had to say, "or you'll puke." This seemed to convince them but Naru had other ideas, "He's actually using psychology on you." "Oh and what makes you say that Naru?" Kakashi said eye smiling. Inside he was thinking, 'No don't do it Naru please don't.' sadly lady luck wasn't on his side as Naru spilled the beans, "You need to eat breakfast otherwise your mind won't work correctly without the energy from the food you need." "Nooo!" cried Kakashi. Naru sweat dropped as she saw him crying anime tears. On the inside she was crying, 'Yes I spoiled his dastardly plot!' Her inner self was jumping around in joy at the foiling of his evil plot. After Kakashi's mini meltdown at his ruined plot he finally got himself together. "Well I'll you tomorrow at the training ground don't be late, ja ne." and he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naru held her head down and shook it. Then she raised it before clearing her throat getting their attention.

"We should probably formulate a plan to take him down." Naruto nodded in agreement but Sasuke and Sakura had different reactions. "Why should I listen to you, you're nothing but a clanless loser like Naruto." Sakura nodded in agreement with her "Sasuke-kun". Several tick marks appeared on Naru's forehead and the temperature went down a few degrees. Naruto and Sakura edged away from her hoping to not get involve with whatever was about to happen. Suddenly Sasuke was lifted up into the air by… something they couldn't see. Though Sasuke felt something around his neck he couldn't see it. It was choking him and was causing him to see black spots at the corner of his eyes. Naru walked over to him with a look that meant pain. Sasuke gulped and wondered what was going to happen.

SMACK CRUNCH BANG CRACK CRACK CRACK

Sasuke cried out in pain as he felt himself hit the stone pillar a few feet away from them. His body had made a print in the concrete and it caused the thing to fall on top of him. Before that could happen though he was saved by Naru who was standing under it with the pillar hovering just a few inches above her head with her arms crossed. He only saw her throw it away before he blacked out from the pain he was experiencing in his midsection; more importantly his balls. Naru watched as Sasuke went unconscious from her hit directly to his balls. She shook her head before throwing the stone pillar away with enough force to make a 10 meter wide crater on the academy grounds. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought as she picked up the raven haired boy. She turned her head back to the two standing twelve feet away from her. "Does that answer your question?" She said irritably. Both nodded in agreement. Sakura for fear of what might happen to her if she got on her bad side and Naruto in amazement. Naru looked up at the sun. It was getting low in the sky. "You both go home. I'll take care of mister broody here." She disappeared from there sight. Naruto looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at him. They blinked several moments before shrugging and walking home from the academy.

_And so the team meeting has ended and now we will see if whether or not these four are worthy to become genin. We'll they go back to the academy or will they become fully fledged genin. Find out next time on __**Wrath of the Diclonius Queen. **_

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Wow… another great chapter by yours truly. I even read it and I was still amazed about how good it was. It was a lot of work too. It took me most of the day just to get the chapter down. Now it's yalls turn to tell me what you think about the second chapter _**Wrath of the Diclonius Queen. **_ This Ashikage signing off.


	3. Survival Training and a trip to Wave

Hi everyone its Ashikage again coming in with another chapter of _**Wrath of the Diclonius Queen**_. The first part of this chapter will be a small flashback about Naru's past. This will give yall that are probably giddy about finding out about her past. Hopefully it'll give some insight about what happened. Probably every few chapters that I post will have some flashback at the beginning. This'll be the first chapter to have a small flashback about what happened to her in some of the years following up to the story's events. Now on with the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

Side Note: As you know from my profile that I'm going to run out of ideas for Naru's past so please PM me if you have any ideas for her.

Now with that said; Read, Review, and Enjoy

This is Ashikage signing off.

Wrath of the Diclonius Queen

Chapter Three: Survival Training and a trip to Wave

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

'_So many… dead. Killed… right in front of me.' Thought a poor little girl with crimson colored hair. She was sitting in the alley way with the blood of possibly thirty people on her hands. 'What was that power I used to… kill them? What was it? It felt… like it was part of me… but I don't know… how.' Thought the poor girl whose mind was probably scared from the whole event. She had experienced pain before from these retched villagers but they never did anything this bad to her. "Why me? Why not anyone else?" She said while subconsciously touching the visible horns on top of her head. "Why am I like this to them? Why do they hate me?" 'Why doesn't anyone but my family love me… why?' She tried to rip the horns from her head but it only brought pain throughout her entire body. Tears began to form in the girls eyes as she began realize what she was meant to do. _

_ Several moments later she heard footsteps in front of her. She looked up with teary eyes and saw her father looking at her with saddened eyes. He had a sad smile on his face. Anbu were standing behind him waiting for orders. She heard two words before she passed out from the stress, "Oh Naru." _

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Naru suddenly bolted awake from the nightmare or was it a dream. She couldn't tell as she hadn't had one in a long time. She calmed her breathing before looking around her room inside her parent's apartment. She looked out the window beside her bed and saw the son just now starting to come up above the tree covered horizon. Then she looked at the clock beside her bed. It read… 5:30am. She was late. 'No matter how many times I tell him, he would still be late.' Naru smirked. 'Looks like I'm going to have to burn his smutty books but first a shower and some breakfast.' Naru got out of the bed and took the necessary things needed to bath herself with and another set of her outfit.

Once she had her shower she went into the kitchen where she found a note on the table. She picked up the note with one of her vectors and brought it to her. The note read…

_Naru_

_ I've taken the liberty in making you breakfast because of the stunt you pulled yesterday.  
Oh no need to burn my books now. I've hid them somewhere you won't find them. _

_ Kakashi _

_ P.S. Naruto and I didn't bother to wake you up. Sorry._

She crumbled the note in her hand with fire in her eyes. 'Damn Kakashi. Well we'll see if I can't find those books.' Suddenly twenty clones appeared around her but they were no ordinary clones. These clones were solid. 'Good thing I learned that technique before I got to the Institution. Otherwise I would've been there much longer and wouldn't have saved those other Diclonius.' She looked at the clones. They looked at her waiting for her instructions. She sighed and then smirked, 'Let's do this.' "Spread out all over the village and find Kakashi's books." "Hai." They chimed together and spread out all over the village. 'Now just to be safe I'll have one here looking too.' She created another clone and had it look around the apartment but very carefully. Then she made her some breakfast and then headed out for Training Ground Seven where the rest of the team most likely was.

When Naru arrived at the training ground she saw her teammates sitting there waiting for the sensei who apparently was taking his "dear old time" to get there. Naru decided that she was gonna give her dear old father a "little" surprise when he did arrive. She set traps around the whole clearing without alerting the genin to her presence. Some later and the whole clearing was laced with a wide assortment of traps that would only be triggered by said jonin. This would give her the home field advantage but just to be on the safe side she set some traps over the original ones she had placed making it look like that she didn't do a good job of it. Then she placed a genjutsu over the originals. 'There that should be enough for him. Though I think I may have gone a little too far.' She thought as she looked at the numerous traps around her. They included explosion tags, shuriken and kunai traps, and senbon needle launchers. There were some others like the hurling log trap which made a log hurl down from the trees held to it by a rope. For some this would be considered overkill but this is Kakashi we're talking about. What could possibly happen to him?

Suddenly a large explosion resounded throughout the whole clearing and then a cry of pain and then the sound of splintering wood. 'Wow three hours already.' Thought Naru as she sat in the tree directly behind the three genin. 'I didn't know it had been that long.' She looked at the sun and it was three hours from 5:00am. Kakashi appeared in the same spot as last time but not before setting off another series of traps. Naru giggled at the sight of his face. "Alright who set those traps that nearly maimed me, stabbed me, and nearly crushed me with logs!" Kakashi yelled as he looked at the three genin in front of him… wait three. Kakashi's eyes widened in realization. 'Only Naru would do something like this.' He tried to search for her chakra but suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned his head slowly to see a very angry Naru standing directly behind him. She lifted her fist up and rammed it straight into his nuts. The genin especially the boys winced as he screamed out in pain. "That's for being late you pervert…" She paused before a memory popped into her head. It involved a large stash of orange books being burned with a Fire Dragon jutsu. She got a dastardly look on her face that Kakashi, who had miraculously recovered from the painful blow, didn't like one bit. She used one of her vectors to send her dear father the image of it. Needless to say he was traumatized for almost an hour.

After that amount of time had passed Kakashi was standing in front of his four genin one of which was leaning against the log like the test didn't mean anything to her. Kakashi suddenly got a bad feeling that Naru was out to get him. He sighed before pulling out three bells. "You see these bells." the three of them nodded while the fourth was to say the least ignoring him. "You need to get them from me." He pulled out a clock and set it on one of the stumps. "This clock is set till noon. Until that time you have to get the bells from me. Now you'll need to come at me with the intent to kill…" Naru gave him a look that clearly said "You really want to go there?" Kakashi ignored the look she sent him but he didn't like the bad vibe he was starting to get now. "Now when I say you go you go…" He saw three of his four genin tense up. "3… 2… 1… go!" He yelled and they hid themselves in the trees safe for one who surprisingly was Naru. She had just remained in the clearing while the others went to the trees or the bushes.

"Any idea why you might be standing here Naru?" He said eye smiling. She looked at him with a casual look. "Hmm… you say something sensei." This caused Kakashi to face vault thinking 'That's my line.' Naru suddenly got off the log she was leaning against. "Kakashi… Kakashi… Kakashi…" She said shaking her head while walking towards him once he had recovered from his previous face vault session. "You really shouldn't have that hip attitude around women. It can rub off on them." She noticed a certain orange book in his weapon pouch. She glared at him venomously. Kakashi suddenly got the feeling that he was going to experience some major pain from his student/daughter. He laughed nervously. "And you especially shouldn't have that book in front of me!" She yelled the last part as she used her chakra and vectors to lift up the ground around her. Kakashi had to jump back while consciously avoiding traps that may be lying around. 'She shouldn't have this much chakra. She's too young to have this much. It feels like it's…' Kakashi's eyes widened at the possible double the power level of a kage. Naru opened her eyes which seemed to have closed without Kakashi noticing it. The power influx from Naru seemed to affect the genin around her as well as the jonin.

Naru put her hands together to form the Monkey seal. Suddenly the ground began to shake as Naru got down to one knee. 'OH SHIT! SHIT… SHIT… SHIT! She's pissed!' Kakashi thought frantically. He felt the vibrations from the ground and had jump back some more as it began to lift up from the sheer level of chakra that was used to lift it. Kakashi had to dodge a large chunk of ground aimed right at him. It hit the tree which caused it topple over and caused an explosion to burst forth. He landed on a nearby tree but was forced to dodge another chunk of ground aimed for his head. Suddenly he saw some translucent hands grab his limbs to hold him in place in the air. 'Shit!' He replaced himself with another log which got shredded to bits by the rocks thrown at it. 'I didn't think she would be this serious.' "SHIT!" He cursed as he dodged another swarm of rocks.

He had no chose but to keep moving but he still need to be aware of the traps around him. Suddenly an explosive note went off. The resounding explosion was enough to rip him apart had he not replaced himself with another log. The spectators were quite frightened including Naru's little brother. 'Whoa this is… it's too much. I never thought sis would be this powerful.' Sasuke was actually seething with rage at the sight of Naru seemingly changing the landscape of the training ground. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh." He looked around and saw Naru was standing there. Confusion struck him as he looked over at Naru then back at the one in front of him. "I'm a clone in case you were wondering." More confusion struck his face as he continued to look over the clone. He looked her up and down until she screamed, "Hentai!" and bashed his head into the ground. Sasuke groaned thinking, 'That hurt.' "You can't be clone." He stated. The clone in front of him smiled. "That's because I'm a shadow clone. Hey listen we need to work together." "What… why… I'm clearly capable of handling a jonin." "Not unless you want to end like he's going to be if he doesn't stop dodging those attacks." Sasuke looked back at the clearing and noticed the damage being done. He winced 'Damn I defiantly don't want to end up like him.' (How unlike Sasuke to think this way. Hmmm… the world's being swarmed with zombies… ahh run away). "Come with me and I'll show you where the others are. There we will make a plan while the boss holds him where he's at." Sasuke nodded dumbly while also not wanting to end up like Kakashi if he stopped dodging the way he is.

Once at the meeting spot Sasuke was told his part of the plan. Once everyone was told they went to their respective positions around the seemingly battle zone like training ground. The signal was given not a minute after they had gotten to their spots. The Naru clone puffed into smoke while the real Naru saw the others jump from their spots simultaneously at Kakashi. He was doing his best to dodge Naru but this was just plain ridiculous. Naru was pretty much on a whole other level considering the damage she did to the training ground with just her chakra alone not even counting those translucent hands of hers. Now he was in a serious predicament. He was stuck to the ground with Naru's translucent hands. Sasuke had his kunai to his throat. Sakura had her kunai to his heart. And Naruto had a kunai to his head. Seeing no other way out he said, "You pass."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

A couple of months had passed since there initial team training and a month since they had started doing D-Rank missions. It was starting to get annoying for the team and they were griping for a much harder mission. This is where we find our fateful and heroic Team Seven standing in front of the Hokage after just recently turning in the mission to capture Tora or "Demon Cat" as she was referred to. Sakura, Sasuke and Naru's brother Naruto had scratch marks on their bodies while she looked untouched by the cat's claws. Reason being she was an animal person. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were all thinking the same thing about the cat that did this to them, 'Come on, just a little more, just a little more.' Naru shook her head at the looks on their faces. It was utterly miserable for them to get scratched up by the cat while she wasn't even scratched by it in the first place; it made her laugh somewhat.

"Thank you so much for returning my dear Tora, Sandaime-dono." Said the Daimyo's wife as she handed him the money from their mission. "You're welcome." He simply said. The wife of the Daimyo bowed before walking out of the door… only for her to lose Tora again. "Tora! Tora come back." Yelled the wife. Sarutobi sighed again. "Ok let's see here. Missions… missions." Said the Sandaime as he rummaged through the piles of mission requests. "Ah here we go. You can babysit, pick potatoes, gardening…" He was interrupted by Naruto. "C'mon old man (Gets smacked into the floor by Naru's vectors and gets back up again grumbling about something under his breath) we want a better mission for once. I'm sick in tired of these D-Rank missions and I'm sure the others would agree with me!" Naru chuckled at her brother's request. "Naruto you're not ready for higher rank missions. You need at least ten more before…" "Settle down Iruka." The hokage said chuckling. Iruka gapped at said hokage. "But… but." He sighed before sitting back down in his seat. "If he wants a tougher mission then I'll give it to him." "Are there any available Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi. The hokage sifted through the piles until he found what he was looking for. "Ah… here we go. There's a C-Rank escort mission to the Land of Waves. You can come in Tazuna."

Just then the door opened to reveal an old man; not as old as the Sandaime; who reeked of sake. The man known as Tazuna was dressed in what looked like a workers uniform and had a beard growing from his chin. He looked over the group until he spotted a familiar looking girl. He knew her from somewhere. The girl had crimson colored hair with blood red eyes that held no emotion whatsoever. 'Is that… no couldn't be.' "Naru… that you?" The girl in turn looked at him. The others around them were quite shocked save for the Hokage who knew the girl had traveled around a lot in her youth. "Tazuna so good to see you again. How've you been?" Tazuna sighed. "Not so good. Wave's in shambles right now. Though we're still holding out. Though who're these people you're with. They don't look like they could take on a bandit." Naru chuckled. "They're capable of it. Now…" She said turning back to Kakashi, "Don't we have a mission to do." Kakashi nodded understanding. "We'll meet at the West Gate in one hour. In that amount of time get whatever you need for the trip. Ja ne." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naru did the same thing but a bit flashier. Naru had started to glow brightly and then broke into thousands of tiny crystals which then moved stealthily towards the family home with surprising speed.

An hour had passed and we find the team waiting for one person. Surprisingly it wasn't Kakashi that wasn't late but Naru was the one that was late. They waited for ten minutes before the same crystals appeared to be swarming in front of them and assembling together revealing a certain Naru that they didn't recognizes. She wore some things that had made them not recognize. Those things included a giant scroll on her back with black outlining on the edges of the paper, Anbu style combat gloves, Anbu style combat vest, and knee and arm bracers as well as fingerless gloves. Her face was covered with a porcelain white mask with kanji for Water, Earth, Wind, Gravity and Mental. Water was above the right eye, Earth above the left, Wind under the right eye, Gravity under the left and finally Mental atop the mask above the other kanji. There were green leaves connected to brown branches and those branches connected with the four lower kanji. The kanji had the same pattern like the leaves and branches. Both led up to the kanji situated on the forehead. She also had on a white anbu style cloak; minus the hood; with red roses were on branches like those from the mask that led to the back of the cloak. There was kanji for "Diclonius Queen" on the back at the center. The genin however didn't recognize Naru under all that so they were completely clueless about who this person was.

To the team they were amazed but to Kakashi he was absolutely stunned at the arrival of Konoha's one and only, "Red Blooded Rose." He said stunned. This caught the attention of the three other genin. "Who's that sensei?" asked Sakura. "The Red Blooded Rose is the only SSS-Class Anbu in the Bingo Books of every Ninja Village. She's the only one to receive a 'flee on sight' order. The Yondaime was the only one who receive SS-Class also with a 'flee on sight' order. You could still engage him with backup. With her." He said gesturing to the mysterious ninja who was crouching in front of the group. "You are not to engage because of the power she wields and double the chakra of a kage." "Why aren't you perceptive Kakashi." She said removing her mask only revealing the right half of her face. She was smiling a devilish smile and her pupils were slits and they held no other emotion but that of a murderous criminal. Kakashi had to admit he was completely stunned that Naru was the one behind the mask. Though the rest of genin they didn't recognize her but she was familiar to them. Even though half of her face had been revealed they still didn't recognize her as Naru.

Naru stood up while putting her mask back into place and a light breeze blew around them. "Now… don't we have a mission to do." Naru saw the nods. "Well then let's get going then." She said turning around. Kakashi had had got out of his shock at seeing the Legendary Red Blooded Rose right in front of him. He never knew that Naru was the one behind the mask. Never in his life did he ever know that Naru was the Red Blooded Rose. He suddenly remember something from his past about the girl as he walked behind the group with Tazuna.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Flashback

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

_Kakashi saw a figure land in front of him and blocked the fireball coming towards his injured form. He didn't see who it was only the sound of the fire beingdissipated instantly by some unknown power. He heard the gasp of the enemy ninja. "You're… you're the Red Blooded Rose." Said the now scared ninja. "Who're you? Why are you attacking a fallen shinobi?" The voice obviously female asked. The ninja instead attacked with another much more powerful jutsu. A large fiery phoenix had appeared and been sent there way but the new arrival shook her head saying, "They never learn do they." She sounded annoyed about the ninja's antics. "Fine I'll play your little game." Although he couldn't see under the mask of the female he could tell she was smiling a devilish smile. The sound of her voice simply gave it away. _

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

End Flashback

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

The ninja that had almost beaten him had it not been for the arrival of the Red Blooded Rose, was quickly killed by the woman in a series of several swipes to his body from… something. The girl had helped him up from his downed position and brought him back to the village hospital. There he was treated by the best medics Konoha had to offer and it was all thanks to Naru. 'Naru.' He thought.

_And so they begin their trip to the Land of Waves and would encounter what Naru had encountered a decade ago. The suffering country of Wave at the hands of a money grubbing man. Will they take the man down or will they fall prey to what lies in wait upon their arrival. _

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Well… there you have the third chapter is finished. Sorry about the two day wait. I had been busy with trying to fix some things on my computer and it really set me back. About the chapter I not sure whether to be positive of negative about it. I'm just so tired. I haven't had much sleep lately and stayed up for most the nights.

With that this Ashikage signing off.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys it's me, Ashikage. I came to apologize for such a long wait. My computer has kept crashing over and over and just recently got it fixed. It's perfectly fine and I will come back to writing _**Wrath of the Diclonius Queen**_ as soon as I can. But for right now the story will be on a temporary hiatus. Don't worry I will come back to it as quickly as I can.

Now as for _**The Lilium Goddess**_, the story and the recent chapters as well as the chapters for _**Wrath of the Diclonius Queen**_ were deleted due to having to wipe my harddrive of a virus on my computer. I will have to rewrite the fourth chapter for _WOTDQ_ and the first chapter for _TLG_. __

To all my readers: I have come to inform you I WILL continue my current story as soon as I have gathered everything I have put at the back of my mind back onto the table. In other words I'm recollecting my thoughts on how the story has played out so far and continue from there.

Also just a little side note: I'm going to be coming out with a new story. The name has yet to be decided as I am still gathering all the details. The plot and themes are still in the works as are the events.

For all of you who have read my story, I thank you. The _**WOTDQ**_ will be continued. Whether you have or have not a submitted a review to my story I thank you anyway.

This is Ashikage signing off…


End file.
